


Absent of Cause or Excuse

by Anonymous



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: BAMF Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Crack Treated Extremely Seriously, FUCK, edgy title because fuck you it sounds good, i had to type that tag fuck you, i typed this because i thought it was funny lol, nobody would be able to get up after a skateboard to the face lmao, so out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Cherry ignores the fact his face feels like it's on fire, and hits back.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: anonymous





	Absent of Cause or Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> fuck adam, and not in the sexual way. How old is this man he gives me hisoka pedo vibes

In the thrill of a moment, do you ever wonder what happened to make you get into that situation? It’s a dramatic thing that happens in shows sometimes, especially when a love interest is dying for the main character or something. Cherry sure as hell is. 

Cherry certainly isn’t _dying_ , but his face does hurt really badly. He’s 100% sure that his nose is broken, and that he has a concussion based on how his vision keeps fizzing in and out. The most insufferable part about it though is Adam’s stupid fucking voice.   
  
He can hear his ex-friend( _bitch)_ gandering something to the camera, something about Langa being his Eve or some bullshit _._ Cherry stares at the sky and breathes through his mouth.   
  
So Cherry, despite his throbbing head, despite the aches in his ribs from hitting the ground that hard, despite the fact his face felt like it was on fucking fire, sits up. Adam, the asshole he is, doesn’t notice surprisingly. _Good._   
  
So Cherry chucks aside his pride and crawls on the dirt. He’s getting his outfit dirty, but it really doesn’t matter if the pink-haired man could pull this off. He slowly moves past Adam(who is STILL preaching to the camera. Shut up.) and picks up Adam’s skateboard in his hands.  
  
You know, being an adult is tiring. Being an adult who works with people is also annoying. Cherry had grown from when he was a teen, had dropped the piercings, and picked up glasses. Didn’t mean he wasn’t still a feisty man who wouldn’t hesitate to rip a pair- he’d gotten a bit more _, mature,_ with how he’d fight back.  
  
But Cherry was tired, he was sad, and most of all, he was _pissed off_.

  
So everybody watching the cameras sees a head of pink rise up from behind Adam, and swing a skateboard back.    
  
It’s a shame Adam doesn’t notice until he’s been given a concussion back, crumpling to the ground as his mask cracks.  _ Not. _ _  
_ _  
_ Cherry raises his eyes to make direct contact with the camera and raises his middle finger. “Fuck you, Joe,”   
  
Just to be petty, Cherry picks up Carla and skates on Adam’s skateboard, slowly and steadily so his head won’t kill him more than it already is.    



End file.
